1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to have a boilers or steam generator that is self cleaning, requires no floats or level controls and reclaims heat that would normal be dissipated into the air or down the drain.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, steam generator boilers were available that operate by supplying a quantity of water to a steam generator boiler for producing steam. However, the supply of water and the discharge of the waste water was not controlled to optimize the supply of water and to maximize the use of the heat from the discharged water for preheating the supply water.